Blame It To My Heart
by Arvendell
Summary: After Sachiko's graduation, what happened next?
1. Announcement

A/N: It was really a pain to think of the title. It took me quite some time and I don't know if it's related to the story at all ;) but somehow, at the end I did use it. And even at the summary, don't know what to write ;)

Once again, I dedicate this fanfic to those who reviewed my previous ones, especially to _spikesagitta, kurakami, Syaoran Li Chow_ and _clarec97_ who never missed to drop comments to all of those fanfics.

I don't know how you guys would take this one (hope you wouldn't kill me if you got bored hahaha). But anyway, you should **read at your own risk!**

And you know, you're so lucky that I don't own the characters.

Here's my 9th fic!

* * *

"**Blame it to My Heart"**

_---Arvendell---_

**Chapter 1. The Announcement**

* * *

Fukuzawa Yumi felt numb all over. She couldn't move. Not that she was trying anyway. She just lay there, in her bed, in a curled position. She had been like that for hours, been like that every night since that fateful day. The day her heart broke into pieces, the day of her death.

Tears stung her eyes once again, just like the previous nights. She didn't even know how she was able to manage the days, the days when she had to face the others, her parents, her brother, and her friends. She couldn't even remember how she fared at day. All she could think about was Ogasawara Sachiko, and the pain she was feeling because of her.

She shouldn't have come to that graduation party. She didn't even belong to that party. A common person like her didn't belong to the world of the Ogasawaras.

Why did she even bother to try to come closer to Sachiko?

It was all stupid.

If only Sachiko didn't invite her.

If only Satou Sei didn't pick her up to go to Sachiko's graduation party.

If only her friends, Shimazu Yoshino and Toudou Shimako, didn't shop with her for a dress.

If only her brother, Yuuki, didn't told her that it was stupid if she didn't come to her Onee-sama's party.

If only Matsudaira Touko, her petite soeur, didn't pout at her when she was having second thoughts in coming to what she knew, a grand party for the heir of the Ogasawara fortune.

There were too many ifs.

However, despite her discomfort of being not a noble person, Sei, Yoshino, Shimako, Touko, Nijou Noriko, Hasekura Rei, Torii Eriko, and Mizuno Youko's presence were enough for her to feel some degree of easiness at the party. Her brother was even there, no doubt, because of Kashiwagi Suguru's invitation. But despite knowing Kashiwagi's unlikeable ways, she wasn't worried too much. Yuuki was a strong one. He wouldn't be taken so lightly even if it was Kashiwagi.

And there was her beloved Onee-sama, her beloved Sachiko, who really looked like a princess that night. Not that she looked less in other times. It was just that, it was more vivid that night. The elegant blue silk dress, which was the color of her eyes, hugged her stunning beauty oh so perfectly. And the way it clung to her skin with every move she made, it was enough for her heart to skip a beat.

She watched with awe as Sachiko made her way down the grand stairs of their huge mansion as her proud father waited for her at the foot of the stairs. And after doing her duties of thanking and greeting visitors, Sachiko made her way to their table, the table shared by the Yamayurikai members, past and present. It took her breathe away as she could feel Sachiko close to her, so beautiful, so perfect. And when Sachiko thanked her for coming and complimented her dress with a beautiful smile, her heart went overdrive. And for the rest of the night, just like always, she couldn't take her eyes off Sachiko. She followed her with her eyes, inclined her ear to the sound of her voice.

It was really a heart racing night, a happy night. It was supposed to be that. And it was like that in the early hours, until her whole world was shattered.

When Sachiko was called to come near her parents, she, like the others, didn't suspect that something would happen. Something terrible. However, as her eyes caught Kashiwagi making his way in the same direction as Sachiko, her heart started beating fast, not with excitement but with creeping dread. She closed her fists tight, taking strength. She had a bad feeling about this, a very bad feeling.

And she was right.

Right there and then, Sachiko and Kashiwagi's engagement was formally announced.

She gasped loud, and didn't even care if the others at the table, who were all surprised too, heard her. She didn't even hear the deafening applause and the congratulations that followed. All she could hear was the announcement. She couldn't take her eyes off Sachiko, who swayed a little, no doubt in surprise too. And their eyes met, hers a shocked one, Sachiko a dreaded one. And she understood. Sachiko didn't expect that her engagement would be formally announced right after her graduation in high school, and she knew that Sachiko didn't like the idea of marrying Kashiwagi.

"Yumi-chan."

"Yumi-san."

"Yumi-sama."

"Onee-sama."

Her name. Someone was calling her name. Not only one but many. But she didn't pay attention to them as she watched Sachiko almost reluctantly yet with grace, accepted everyone's greetings, everyone's well-wishes, and everyone's expression of gladness for the now official couple. The only ones who didn't make their way to greet Sachiko and Kashiwagi were those in their table, the Yamayurikai. They were the only ones who knew Sachiko's feeling about the engagement, the only one who weren't glad at the announcement.

Yumi only broke from her frozen state when someone tugged on her shoulders almost forcefully. She turned just to see a worried Sei. And when she looked around the table, she saw that everyone was looking at her with concern. Everyone who, unknown to her, understood that her feelings for Sachiko were that of more than a soeur, of more than friends.

She started to tremble as tears started to pool in her eyes.

"Yumi-chan, get a hold of yourself. I know this is really bad. But it would be worse if you break down now," Youko said, immediately taking charge. "Do you want to get away from here?"

She blinked back her tears and straightened her back. "I'll be fine, Youko-sama, everyone. I want to stay here."

She didn't want to leave, didn't want to leave Sachiko whom she knew was feeling worse right now. After all, she was the one who was stuck in a position to marry the man whom she didn't love.

After the excitement had settled down, the party was resumed. However, Sachiko never again came back to their table, even when she and Kashiwagi weren't together. In fact, she even avoided looking at their way.

"This is stupid," Youko muttered and stood, just as Touko did. Both made their way to Sachiko, though Youko reached Sachiko first. She pulled Sachiko away from the ears of the others and talked to her for a while, and then she came back with a grim face. Touko was the same when she came back after talking with Sachiko, although she would have made a scene had not Youko stopped her.

"Let's get out of here. I don't want to stay in this place anymore," Youko said, gritting her teeth. If Youko was acting like this, then it mean that it was terrible, that whatever she talked with Sachiko had ended badly.

The other started to rise from their seats reluctantly, while she, Yumi, remained in her seat, unable to decide.

"Yumi-chan, there's no use in staying here. That fool of an Onee-sama of yours wouldn't listen to anything you would say," Youko said grimly, seeing her reluctance.

"Um, you can go ahead. I want to stay more for a little while. I want to talk to her," she said with pleading eyes.

Youko regarded her for a moment, then sat back again.

"Okay. We will wait for you. Do it quickly," Youko said in resignation.

* * *

A/N: This is an attempt to do something that isn't naughty. I hope it isn't too terrible. Tell me, is it? Or not yet? Probably on the next ones you'd be hunting me down ;)

_05 March 2008_


	2. Rejection

A/N: Well, just tell me if I should stop okay? Though I think, considering the reviews I've received for chapter 1, you will really hunt me down if I stop posting ;)

And _spikesagitta_, stop banging your head, otherwise you'll get yourself hurt. I don't want to lose a diligent reviewer due to bleeding head or whatsoever. Just calm down. I already said before, I hate sad endings, and since this is a fanfic, well…;) And you, _KatouKei_, don't go insane on me ;) I can assure you that I don't like unfinished business, as well, so I promise I will complete this ;)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2. The Rejection

* * *

Yumi didn't know if she should come to Sachiko directly or find another way to talk to her. She decided to go to the bathroom first as she tried to think of a way to have Sachiko alone. She stayed at the guest bathroom for long, and yet didn't come up with an idea as she decided to go out. But probably she didn't have to think anymore, because there, outside, larger than life, stood Sachiko with an expressionless face.

Sachiko didn't talk. She just motioned for her to follow, and she did follow her. Sachiko led her to one of the rooms at their mansion. Once inside, they stood a couple of feet away from each other, unable to say anything for a while.

"Yumi, I'm sorry. I didn't know about the announcement. If I had known, I wouldn't have…" Sachiko trailed off. This was hard, hard for her, and for Yumi, too.

"You wouldn't have invited us, right?" She continued, and Sachiko looked away as she nodded. "But Onee-sama, you could just say no, right?"

"I can't," Sachiko said in a low voice. This would be just a repeat of her brief conversation with Youko earlier, and to Touko as well. However, this was harder, because Yumi was important to her in a different way in contrast to those two.

"Why not? If you don't really like the wedding to pursue, then you could just say to your parents that you don't want to. I'm sure they would understand," she said with a frown. Surely Sachiko's parents weren't that cruel so as to force their only daughter to do what she didn't like. No parents would, that was what she believed.

Sachiko shook her head.

"My family, my parents are different from yours, Yumi. This engagement, and the wedding that I'm sure would soon follow, it had been set long before, when Suguru and I were just children. I don't think my word would change that fact," Sachiko said sadly.

"But, but…" Yumi didn't know how to argue with that. "But I lo…"

Sachiko cut her words by placing a finger on her lips. Then in a tormented voice, she said, "Oh please, don't, Yumi, don't say it. It would only be harder for both of us."

"But Onee-sama, I want to say it, I want to say to you how I really feel," Yumi protested.

"I know, Yumi, I know. But let's leave it like that. It won't change anything. Nothing's going to change."

"How could you give up without even trying to fight, Onee-sama. Why don't you try it? After that, that's the only time you could say that nothing's going to change."

Yumi didn't want to give up, not when everything, her happiness, Sachiko's happiness, lay on this, on Sachiko doing something. Nonetheless, Sachiko only shook her head once more.

"Then if you don't want to, I'll do it for you," she said firmly. Why was Sachiko being so hard?

"Yumi, you will do no such thing. I'll get mad if you do that. Besides, it would be a futile attempt. Let's save ourselves from the trouble it may cause. My family wants this, wants me to marry Suguru, and I will do it, I will do what they want me to do. There's nothing you can do or say that would make me change my mind," Sachiko said firmly, sternly. She didn't want to. But she had to. She didn't want Yumi to be hurt more. She had been hurt enough now. What more if she tried to do things and realized later that it was all for naught? She wanted to save Yumi from that trouble. She knew that Yumi loved her, loved her more than a soeur should, more than a friend should. And she loved her the same, loved her very much. However, she couldn't let Yumi know that. The truth would only hurt her more, might make her do things she shouldn't do. It was better this way. She could love Yumi from afar, would always love her. Her marriage with Suguru wouldn't change how she felt for Yumi. It would always be in her heart. But that was the end of it. It would be only in her heart, and would never leave that for Yumi to know.

Yumi looked at Sachiko painfully.

"Y-you, you will get mad at me, you will hate me, if I tried to fight for what I feel?"

Sachiko looked away, unable to look at Yumi's hurt face.

"Yes, Yumi. I will hate you."

Yumi couldn't stop herself as she let out a cry, which made Sachiko to look her way. Sachiko was stricken, stricken to see Yumi hurting like that. She couldn't stop herself from moving, moving towards Yumi and engulfed her in a hug, a tight hug.

"Oh Yumi, please don't look like that," Sachiko said painfully as a tear or two made its way on her cheeks. She couldn't bear to see Yumi like this. It was breaking her heart.

Yumi cried in Sachiko's shoulder for some time. Afterwards, Sachiko gently pushed her away.

"Yumi, we need to go back to the party, I need to go back. My parents are probably looking for me now."

Sachiko wanted to hold Yumi in her arms forever, but it wouldn't be wise.

Yumi quietly composed herself, though she couldn't stop her hands from shaking.

"I'll go ahead, Yumi. You could follow later. But Yumi, please don't talk again about what we have just talked right now. Yumi…please…"

Yumi didn't want it to be the last time that they would talk about it. But for now, she nodded her head reluctantly. She would let Sachiko think about it. For now.

"Thank you, Yumi."

Sachiko let out a relieved sigh, then cupped Yumi's cheeks tenderly, before she made her way out of the room, leaving Yumi alone.

When finally Yumi was sure that she didn't look like a mess, she went out of the door with no sense of direction where she wwould go. She was surprised to find Yuuki standing at the hallway, waiting for her.

"Yumi."

She tried to smile, but it probably looked like a grimace.

"Let's go, Yuuki."

"Yumi," Yuuki stopped her with his hands and stared at her worriedly.

"Please, Yuuki. I don't want to break down here. Take me home, please," she said in a pained voice, trying to stop herself from crying again. Yuuki hugged her briefly, before he led her outside without having to pass by the party. She looked at her brother with surprise. How did he know about this way?

"Stay here. Your friends need to know that we're going. They will be worried if you don't show up."

She nodded. She forgot about the others who were waiting for her with worry.

* * *

A/N: Still with me? ;) It solved nothing, did it? Probably on the next chapters ;)

_---Arvendell---_

_09 March 2008_


	3. Decision

A/N: I'm glad that you're taking your time to review this. It inspired me to post now instead of waiting for another few days. You're making me smile with what you're telling me through the reviews, especially now that I'm really feeling sad (just lost someone dear to me yesterday :(

_Reiko08_, no hysterics please. And don't strangle Sachiko coz Yumi will definitely kill you…

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3. The Decision

* * *

The next few days were a rollercoaster for Yumi. She kept on thinking, thinking of ways to convince Sachiko that she didn't have to marry Kashiwagi. And she spent the days crying, too, hurting. Her parents were starting to worry, but she couldn't find the strength to keep a straight face for them. And she had spent a lot of time crying in her caring and worried brother's arms. She was glad that Yuuki wasn't talking to her about the incident. He just kept quiet, coming to her side when she needed him.

And her friends.

Youko and Sei had visited her, giving encouragement. Shimako and Yoshino called her a lot, asking how she was doing, asking her to go out which she refused many times already. And Touko called her every day, visited frequently, making her smile sometimes with her cute pouting and stories. She knew that they were trying to cheer her up. But still, she couldn't find the strength to do so. Not when she had called Sachiko's house many times and the latter had avoided all her calls. She had lost count of the number of times that she called the Ogasawara Mansion. She even had memorized what the butlers were saying whenever she called.

_Miss Sachiko is busy right now and cannot be disturbed. _

_Miss Sachiko is not home. _

_Miss Sachiko is resting. _

_Miss Sachiko is doing this, Miss Sachiko is doing that. _

She wanted to scream with frustration.

One time she contemplated of going to Sachiko's house. But then, she realized that it would be stupid. Sachiko could just easily hide in that huge house of hers.

And so the days passed, even weeks. And the break was over. Classes started. She was a third year student now, the Rosa Chinensis. And she surprised everyone, students and teachers alike, when a sad and hurting Yumi came. Gone was the sparkle in her eyes. Gone was the smile in her lips. Gone was the happy laughter that lifted everyone's heart at the sound of it. It was terrible. And everyone started to worry at the most popular Rose of the school, the most admired student in the school. It put a gloomy atmosphere to the students.

Shimako, Yoshino, Touko and Noriko's efforts to cheer her up were futile. She might smile from time to time. Even Arima Nana, Yoshino's petite soeur, made her smile a little. However, the smile would instantly fade away. Until one time, they probably couldn't take it anymore.

"Yumi-san, I probably don't know how hard you're feeling right now, how painful you feel. But Yumi-san, it isn't the end of the world. At least try to cheer up, or if you can't, at least don't act like a dead person. You're slowly killing us, too," Yoshino said worriedly.

Yumi blinked, then stared at her friends' worried eyes, and for Touko and Yoshino, tearful eyes.

"I want to," she started slowly, "but I can't seem to gather myself. I don't know what to do, Yoshino-san, Shimako-san, Noriko-chan, Nana-chan, Touko. I don't know what to do anymore."

And then she cried, for the first time, in front of her friends. And it hurt them, hurt them to hear Yumi's desolate cry, and they cried with her, cried with their hurting friend, cried with their inability to ease her pains.

And so Touko, together with the others thought of a plan, and brought Yumi and Sachiko in one place together at once. Although Sachiko was just at Lillian University, this was the first time that they had seen each other again since the graduation party.

Yumi gazed at Sachiko longingly, while Sachiko, though there was a spark of pleasure in her eyes at first at seeing her, gazed at her with a calm expression.

"Sachiko, I love you so much," was the words that first came out of Yumi's mouth. No more Onee-sama, because what she felt was more than a soeur should.

Sachiko gasped softly and her eyes widened at the sudden declaration, but her face quickly turned serious and in a stern voice, said to Yumi, ""Yumi, I told you before…"

"I know," Yumi cut Sachiko off. "But it's still early to give up the fight, Sachiko. I would have given up a long time if I knew that you don't feel the same way as I do. But I know you do, so why are you giving up on our love so easily?" She said, almost pleading.

Sachiko was surprised. How did Yumi know? How did she find out what she felt?

"Youko-sama told me," Yumi answered Sachiko's unspoken expression. "She said she knows even before you told her. Sachiko, why didn't you tell me? Don't you think I have the right to know the truth?"

She reached for Sachiko's hands and held them firmly when Sachiko tried to break free.

"There's no need for you to know, Yumi, because it wouldn't change a thing. I told you already, no matter what, I have to follow my parents," Sachiko said in exasperation.

"Why? Why do you have to follow them when it isn't what you want? Why, Sachiko?"

Yumi couldn't understand it. Why? She wanted to know why Sachiko wouldn't stand up for what she felt.

"Because they are my parents. Won't you do something if your parents asked you to?"

"I will do what my parents asked me, unless it's something that I can't take. And I'm sure they will understand, because I am their child, they would want what is best for me."

"And my parents only want what is best for me."

"And that's by marrying you to Kashiwagi? By condemning you to a lifetime of a loveless marriage?"

Yumi was incredulous.

"Yes, Yumi. It doesn't matter if I wouldn't be happy."

"Then where that leaves me?" Yumi asked painfully.

"I will always keep you in my heart, Yumi. No one would ever and could ever take that place. But I will only love you from afar. And later, I'm sure you would thank me for that," Sachiko said emotionally.

Yumi was silent for a moment. She felt numb, numb with pain. She couldn't feel her arms. Were they still attached to her body? Her face, her face seemed frozen. Her heart, was it still beating? Why, why did it hurt so much? How could this be? How could it happen to her?

And then Yumi smiled a mocking smile as she made her jaw work once more.

"I'm such a fool. I'm so stupid to think that you love me too, that you can love me too. I'm so naïve."

"I love you, Yumi."

Yumi continued to smile bitterly, before she said, "Don't lie, Sachiko, don't hurt me anymore with your lies."

"Yumi!" Sachiko was shocked. How could Yumi say that she was lying?

"You don't love me, Sachiko, you never did. I was just there when you needed someone," Yumi continued, the smile never leaving her lips.

"Yumi. How could you ever thought such things? You're talking as if I was just using you," Sachiko said with a frown.

"Didn't you, Sachiko?"

Yumi shook her head.

"I've always been a fool, a fool who fell in love with the wrong one. Please don't worry about me. I will give you what you want. I won't be chasing after you again. I won't be your fool again, Sachiko."

"I truly love you, Yumi. But you're right, I was the wrong one for you," Sachiko said sadly. What Yumi was saying really cut like a knife.

"No, you don't love me, Sachiko. Otherwise, if you do, you wouldn't hurt me."

"I'm doing what's best for us, what's best for you. What could be our future together? People would talk about us. And worse, our family would be mad at us. I don't want you to experience that later, Yumi," Sachiko explained. She wanted Yumi to understand that this was the best for them, what she thought was best for Yumi and for her. She didn't want Yumi to be mad at her. But then, if being mad at her would save Yumi from future troubles, then she would embrace her anger, embrace it with all her heart, not caring of her own hurt.

"Say what you want, believe what you want, I don't care anymore."

With that, Yumi walked out of Sachiko, out of her life.

* * *

A/N: Wahh! I want to cry!

Okay, take a deep breath. Relax. It isn't over yet. We're just getting started. I couldn't possibly leave it like that!

_---Arvendell---_

_11 March 2008_


	4. Change

A/N: Sometimes I hesitate to post for fear of disappointing you who are telling me your thoughts about my fanfics, about the chapters. I hope you wouldn't be too mad if I fell short of your expectations ;)

And no, _Syaoran Li Chow_, what Yumi did isn't part of a plan. It just came into her, so hurt she is…

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4. The Change

* * *

After talking with Sachiko, Yumi was surprised that she didn't shed even a single tear. She really was numb with pain. She couldn't cry with the hurt she was feeling, with her heart broken into a million pieces. And that night, she didn't sleep even a single minute. And when she got up and prepared for school, she made another decision.

When she came to school, another changed Yumi was seen. She greeted everyone with a smile, joked with the younger students, and laughed with them. Everyone was so happy to see her lively.

"Really, Rosa Chinensis, you're the mood maker of the school," said by a voice from behind and as Yumi turned, a series of clicking of camera was heard.

"Good morning, Tsutako-san," Yumi greeted with a smile to none other than Takeshima Tsutako.

"Good morning, Yumi-san. Look at that."

Tsutako pointed at the students all coming to where they stood.

"I guess everyone wants to meet the old Yumi-san back."

That day was quite eventful. Noriko and Nana were even amused when some students burst crying as they said how happy they were to see the Rosa Chinensis happy again.

"Rosa Chinensis is really popular, isn't she?"

"You don't know the half of it, Nana-chan."

However, although it was good to see Yumi making an effort to be cheerful, her friends couldn't be fooled. Yumi might be smiling and laughing, but her brown eyes were dead, her laughter was hollow. It was a terrible sight for her friends, something that sent a chill to their spine. They wonder if they would be able to see the real Yumi again.

And one person was so hurt to see her like that.

"Touko, your birthday is near, isn't it? What do you want for your birthday?" Yumi asked one time. It was really hard to think for a gift to someone who had everything money could buy.

Touko was silent for a moment.

"Nothing, Onee-sama, just come to the party."

"Now, Touko, it wouldn't be nice if I don't bring anything so tell me then."

Touko gazed at Yumi intently for a moment. Yumi met her gazed, though somehow, her petite soeur's gaze made her feel uncomfortable.

"Then bring something that would truly make me happy, Onee-sama. I'm sure you can do it."

"I like that. So, what is it then?" Yumi gazed at the younger woman expectantly.

"Just a real smile, Onee-sama, I want to see your real smile," Touko said softly.

Yumi's eyes widened and she stopped from taking a seat at the Rose Mansion.

"Touko?"

"I want to see the Yumi-sama I used to know, my Onee-sama. What have you done to her? Why did you take her away?" Touko said tearfully.

Yumi was unable to move for a moment as realization hit her. And then she hugged Touko who struggled for a moment, before crying in her arms unabashedly.

"Touko, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry for hurting you, for being so insensitive," she said painfully. She really was stupid. How could she hurt all the people that cared for her, that loved her? Yoshino was right when she said before that it wasn't the end of the world because as she slowly sank into abyss, she was taking the others as well.

"I promise to bring Yumi back, Touko, even if not the whole Yumi, because I don't think she'll be whole again."

Touko smiled amidst her tears.

"Yes, Onee-sama. Even if only some pieces of Yumi-sama for now. I won't stop hoping that someday, Yumi-sama would be whole again."

When Yumi started to be cheerful, truly cheerful that time, her friends were relieved. Though the pains were still visible in Yumi's eyes, they were not dead anymore.

"And I want to ask a favor from you, guys. Please don't hate Sachiko for my sake. I know that she's hurting, too, just like me. Though I don't accept her way, her decision, I still don't want you to hate her. Because despite my anger, I love her. I love her so much," Yumi said tearfully to her friends. Yes, she still loved Sachiko so much, and she didn't think it would change no matter what happened.

---o---

As she had promised, Yumi came to Touko's birthday party with a smile that reached her eyes. Though it wasn't as happy as Yumi's eyes used to, and did not lingered long in her lips, it was enough for her friends.

Yumi was glad to see that the former Roses were present. Sei, Youko and Eriko were there, and so was Rei, which also meant that Sachiko was there. Her eyes unconsciously searched for the person she hungered to see most despite the hurt that she had suffered for loving that person. And so their eyes met.

Yumi's knees almost buckled at the sight of Sachiko. She missed her, missed her very much. Because whatever she said to Sachiko the last time they met, they were all lies, lies in an attempt to protect her heart, her self, from being hurt more. She might have shown a strong face in front of Sachiko then, but inside, she was broken. And now, seeing Sachiko again, all the pains she was trying to put at the deepest corner of her heart, came rushing, almost overwhelming her. However, she had tried so much to learn to control her pains, her hurt, so as not to show it bare for everyone to see. And so she was able to greet Sachiko with a straight face as if nothing happened between them.

But that was all she could do.

Yumi stayed away from Sachiko the whole time at the party because she was worried that if she stayed so close to Sachiko, she wouldl return to before, asking Sachiko to fight for their love. Hadn't she learned her lesson already? Sachiko was Sachiko. Once she made a decision, it cannot be swayed anymore. Not by anyone.

---o---

Sachiko watched Yumi at the corner of her eyes. She was glad that Yumi seemed fine now. And yet at the corner of her heart, she was not. It seemed so unreal, of Yumi enjoying herself, dancing and laughing with their friends, and yet she wasn't even paying attention to her presence except that short, cold greeting.

And the others, her friends, had they really forgiven her? Youko was mad before, but later on, she accepted her decision painfully. Rei, too, understood. Even Eriko. But the others, she was not sure even if they were treating her like they used to. And of course, Touko was her cousin and loved her, and did, with great reluctance, accept her decision.

However, Yumi was different. And it only added up to the pain in her heart, the pain of letting Yumi go and now, seeing that she really was gone in her life. But wasn't that what she wanted?

Yes it was. However, it didn't mean that the pain was lesser. It hurt so much that she wanted to go on her knees. But of course, being brought up as a lady, being a lady, she would never do something like that. Nonetheless, she badly wanted to go home, to her room, which was the quiet witness to all of her sufferings.

But Sachiko was just so hurt that time, so hurt to notice that Yumi was sporting empty laughter and faked smiles.

* * *

A/N: It's dragging, is it not? But we are getting there, slowly and surely. Don't get too impatient ;)

And, don't hate Sachiko coz I love her (as much as I love Yumi ;) Please don't hate me, too, for what I've been doing to Yumi in this story.

_Ayou_…calm down…

And, thanks to you who reviewed chapter 3, especially to you _ladytopaz76_ (coz I can't say my thanks to you privately :).

Have a nice day!

_---Arvendell---_

_14 March 2008_


	5. Rebellion

A/N: I told myself before that if I get at least 10 reviews for Chapter 4, I will post Chapter 5 immediately. Ah well, luckily, there are 10 now (okay, so I'm treating posting/writing stories for fun so forgive me for playing around. I already said that I do like to read reviews coz it makes me smile and inspired :)

_Reiko08 _- you just have to wait and find out ;)

_clarec97 - _thanks, that's really encouraging :)

_kuma-bear _- if there's sadness, I do believe that soon there will be happiness ;)

And the rest of you who reviewed Chapter 4, I believe I already sent my thanks privately, but thank you again, anyway :)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5. The Rebellion

* * *

'Why can't I stop thinking about her?'

Yumi asked over and over again as she once again rolled on her bed. Her mind, as always, was full of thoughts about Sachiko. Though for many times before she had managed to push the thoughts away, this time she couldn't. But then, this only happened whenever she saw Sachiko, whenever their ways crossed, just like this morning.

This morning, she came early to school, and thus, didn't anticipate that she would meet Sachiko outside the gate. They were both surprised at first, unable to say anything, before Sachiko broke the silence with a good morning, which she returned politely.

What was it with unexpected meetings?

And once again, their meeting didn't go smoothly, mostly because in her attempts to push her feelings away, she always ended up acting cold or sometimes, almost mean, to Sachiko. But only because if she didn't, she didn't know if she would be able to control herself from throwing her arms around Sachiko and tell her that she missed her so.

Although not today, not this time, not after the slip in Touko's tongue, not after she learned that the wedding date would soon be talked about. She had gone cold then, frozen. Talks about the wedding date would mean that it was the end, the end of everything, the end of the tiny spark of hope at the corner of her heart.

That morning…

"_Good morning, Yumi."_

"_Good morning, too, Sachiko. And by the way, I heard the good news. Congratulations in advance to your wedding." _

_She didn't wait for Sachiko's answer. After a slight bow, she turned away._

"_Yumi."_

"_Yes?"_

_Sachiko was silent for a moment before she said, "Thank you."_

That was it. And now, here she was again, feeling miserable. But she didn't cry, didn't cry at all, like before. Nevertheless, the misery was there, haunting her days and nights, the pretension of being strong went on and on. Sometimes she wondered why she was still standing, why her life was still moving on.

Days later, Yumi started going out at nights. It was Yoshino who gave her the idea. They were working quietly then, one afternoon, as if there was only one person at the Rose Mansion, though in reality, there were two of them.

"_Yumi-san, have you ever been to a disco?" Yoshino asked suddenly, breaking the silence._

"_No, not yet. Why?"_

"_Let's go then," Yoshino said absentmindedly, and then raised her head in surprised when Yumi agreed easily. "Another kind of rebellion, Yumi-san?"_

"_I could say the same thing to you, Yoshino-san," Yumi said bitterly. They sighed in unison. "Maybe we should invite Shimako-san."_

_Yoshino laughed. _

"_Are you kidding me? She'll be horrified. That person wants to become a nun, or have you forgotten with all your problems, Yumi-san?"_

_They shared a short laughter. That was when Shimako came in. _

"_Oh, did I miss something, Rosa Chinensis? Rosa Foetida?" Shimako asked._

_Yoshino and Yumi shared a look, before turning to Shimako._

"_We're just talking about going to a disco, Rosa Gigantea."_

"_Really? The two of you? Would you mind if I tag along then?"_

_Both Yumi and Yoshino were surprised and stared at Shimako as if she had grown two heads. _

_Shimako looked at the two uneasily and said, "Is something wrong?"_

"_Why, nothing at all, Rosa Gigantea. We don't mind if you come along," Yoshino said, grinning from ear to ear._

And so one time, they went to a disco, which was followed by another night, and another. Surely they were going out only at weekends, and without sacrificing their Yamayurikai duties or their studies, though it made them too busy to even have rest, too busy for Yumi to even think so much about Sachiko.

What were they doing at the disco?

Of course dancing.

And they found it so much fun, though the noise at the place was sometimes too much for Yumi and Shimako to take on. Never mind Yoshino. She really was trying everything ever since she was free from Rei's mothering.

And their younger sisters?

They were not of age yet to come with them, and neither could nor tried to stop them. They reasoned out, as long as their older sisters were having fun and nothing suffers, then go for it.

Even Yumi's parents. They wanted to erase the loneliness in their only daughter's eyes because she was never the same again. They didn't mind that Yumi went out on the weekends as long as she wasn't doing anything out of line.

However, one time, one night, Yumi came home a bit drunk. It wouldn't have been found out had it not been for Yuuki who always waited for her whenever she went out at the weekends. What an annoying and caring brother, Yumi thought to herself. But Yuuki didn't say anything to her or to their parents. And thus, the one time was followed by another and another.

And so one time, when she came home, really drunk this time, her brother probably couldn't take it anymore.

"Yumi, how long are you going to do that? How long are you going to hurt yourself?"

"Come on, Yuuki, we are just having fun," she said tipsily.

"Really? Or is that an attempt to get Sachiko's attention?" Yuuki mocked.

She looked at him angrily.

"Don't bring her name like that!"

"Because she's the reason to all of this. Do you think if you destroy your life, her decisions would change? Is she going to cancel her marriage because you're acting like that? I don't think so, Yumi. You said before, nothing is going to make her mind change."

"Stop it, Yuuki! I don't want to hear anymore that you want to say!" She said, and then covered her ears with a pillow. She didn't want to hear those words, those words of truth from Yuuki's mouth.

Nevertheless, the worried brother wouldn't stop. Yuuki pulled the pillow away.

"Yumi, if you don't care anymore about me, Mom and Dad worrying for you, then at least for yourself, have a little care."

What does Yuuki talking about? Of course she cared about them, about Mom and Dad. How dare he accuse her of being not?

"Have you taken a closer look to Mom and Dad? Have you seen how worried they are? I don't think you do, because you're just too preoccupied."

Yuuki hated himself for bringing it up. He, of all the people, was the witness to all his sister's suffering, how Yumi became lonely, then attempted to live normally, then lost again, and then started to be cheerful, and then lonely and lost again. It had been a rollercoaster for his sister. And he couldn't take it anymore.

Yumi stared at Yuuki's worried yet determined face for a long time. And then the truth of his words crept in her drunken mind. Tears started to flow in her eyes. And as her brother held her tight, she let go of the pain she felt when she heard that Sachiko's parents and Kashiwagi's were going to set the wedding date soon.

"Oh, Yuuki, I'm so tired anymore, I'm so tired to all of this. I don't know myself anymore. Please help me, help me, Yuuki. Please…" Yumi begged to her brother.

For his sister to plead like that, Yuuki knew that Yumi was at her limits already. He shivered at the misery, at how forlorn his sister was. And he vowed to himself, he would do anything for his sister not to cry like that again. Though he knew that he couldn't return her back to what she used to be, he would make sure that this was the last time that Yumi would cry like that.

* * *

A/N: I don't know what age is legally allowed in other countries to go to discos or bars or to even drink alcohol. But normally, I think it's 18 (at least with consent, not sneaking away okay? ;)

And, we are half-way there. Something will definitely happen on the next chapter. And the chapter after next…and the next…until we reach the end ;)

_---Arvendell---_

_17 March 2008_


	6. Discovery

A/N: The first half was devoted mostly to Yumi's POV. In the last half, we will have both of Sachiko and Yumi's.

_Deatheater2493, uwiechan, Syaoran Li Chow, spikesagitta, clarec97 _and_ Nathan5th – _Yumi's misery, loneliness, anguish will end too. Just be patient ;) Sachiko? She is stubborn to the core, and in this story, foolish and coward, too.

_Rose1223, momoiiey, kuma-bear, and clarec97 _(again:)_ – _sad, isn't it? Do you think Sachiko is, too, after you read this chapter (6) and the next ones (chapter 7-8)

_Peldor – _thanks for the offer. Haven't paid any attention about the Beta thing yet (and the other stuffs added here in FFN). I'll take a look once I have the luxury of time and then consider it afterwards. (I'm just sneaking a few minutes here at the office to post this chapter, _bad me_ :)

And, to you all mentioned above, thanks a lot for the reviews! It was fun and encouraging to read them. :)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6. The Discovery

* * *

Sachiko carefully sat down in her bed. Had it not been for her strict upbringing, she would have plopped down ungracefully at the tension suddenly released from her. Not that it helped her feel any better. There was nothing that could make her feel better after that dinner earlier where she had sat down, ate her food gracefully and elegantly, and just agreed everything to the topic of conversation – the date of the wedding, or silently for her, the date of her death. She had sat down composed, calm and uncomplaining throughout the dinner, though given a choice, she would rather not stay there. What was so exciting about that wedding anyway?

Sachiko closed her eyes as she remembered the event earlier. Both sets of parents, hers and Suguru's, were excited about the wedding as if it was their own wedding. Or probably it was.

A wedding of the companies. Business merging. Nothing more.

But why did she see concern in her mother's eyes earlier? Was it concern that she would back out from the wedding? As if she could do that, she thought with a bitter smile.

Suguru, too. He was looking at her with concern earlier. As if he really cared at what she felt. If he did, then he wouldn't have hurt her, like he did before. His suggestion about postponing the wedding date a little late than what their parents suggested didn't matter. Why delay the inevitable? Better do it now and get over with it. She didn't care anymore. She couldn't feel anything anymore. The feelings had been taken away from her completely.

Yumi.

Yumi hated her. She saw it in Yumi's eyes, barely suppress. And she hated herself more for it, because had it not been for her, then Yumi wouldn't be holding and feeling anger and pain in her heart. She tainted Yumi's innocent heart with her cowardice to fight for their love. It was all her fault. Everything was her fault.

Sachiko put her hands on her face as she started to cry, quietly at first, before she broke into hysterical sobs. Here in the confinement of her room, she could drop the act of a strong lady, of a strong person. Because she wasn't strong. She was weak. Too weak for herself. Too weak for Yumi. She wasn't worthy of Yumi's love, even her attention. She was just a pathetic person hiding in the mask of what society called as the perfect, elegant, graceful, noble lady.

---o---

"Sachiko, are you alright?" Ogasawara Sayako asked her daughter, seeing her staring at the food for quite some time.

"Of course I am, Mother. What made you ask that?" Sachiko said while scolding herself for spacing out like that. It would only make her mother worried about her. And she wouldn't like her asking questions about that.

"Are you sure? You barely touched your food, Sachiko."

Sachiko gazed at her food, then started eating again, though it felt like she was eating something terrible with each swallow she made. She really didn't feel like eating. However, she had to, for appearance sake in front of her mother.

Sayako frowned at her daughter. She had noticed many changes from Sachiko ever since she graduated high school. She thought then that it was probably because she wouldn't be spending so much time again with her friends at school, especially her lively petite soeur. But she was probably wrong.

No.

Not probably wrong but truly wrong.

Sachiko was back to what she used to be, back to what she was before she met Yumi. Her smile, she hadn't seen her daughter smile for some time now. And her eyes, she couldn't see any spark of happiness in there but instead, empty eyes were there. And Sachiko ate less and less. In fact, she now realized that had it not been for her presence, Sachiko might not be eating at all.

And then later on, Sayako learned from the maid that Sachiko had not been sleeping much for some time now. That Sachiko spent all her time studying at their library or at her bedroom. Any mother would be glad that their daughter was being a good student. However, she had known Sachiko to be an intelligent one, a person who didn't need to spend so much time, until midnight or at dawn, studying. Besides, Sachiko didn't like if she slept less.

So what really was the matter with her daughter?

And so one night, Sayako paid a visit to her daughter at her bedroom. She found her not studying but outside, at the terrace, staring at the darkness, so engulfed in her world that she hadn't even noticed her coming to her side. She even had to call her name twice to get a response. This was bad, really bad.

"Mother? What are you doing here? Do you need something from me?" Sachiko asked in surprise.

"Yes, my dear daughter, I need something from you. But first, let's go inside before we both catch a cold here."

Once inside, Sayako faced her daughter who was patiently waiting for her to say what she needed. She held her hands and said, "Sachiko, what is going on? Tell me, did something happen?"

Sachiko was surprised by the question for a moment, before she said evenly, "No, nothing happened, Mother."

Sayako shook her head. Sachiko wouldn't say anything even if she tried to force her, she knew that much, because that was how Sachiko was trained ever since she was a child, that was how she was raised. She had to try another tactic, another way to make her daughter talk.

"How is Yumi-chan?"

The question made Sachiko gasped in surprise. She didn't expect it. And besides, this was the first time, after quite some time, that she heard Yumi's name from another person's lips. Oh Yumi. She missed her so.

"I think she's doing fine, Mother."

"Why don't you invite her here, Sachiko? I've missed that little sister of yours," Sayako suggested. Maybe Yumi could do something for Sachiko, like she did when her mother, Sachiko's grandmother, died.

"I don't think that's possible, Mother," Sachiko said after a moment of silence. When her mother looked at her with questioning eyes, she continued, "We don't have communication for some time now, Mother."

Sayako stared at her daughter in surprise as realization hit her. Of course. Everything must have something to do with Yumi. Did they have a fight? If they did, what was the reason? She would find it out. She knew who the person that she needed to talk to.

And so, Sayako invited the person to come, the person who was close to both her daughter and to Yumi.

Touko.

At first, the young girl didn't like to talk. However, she had a lot of experience in having her ways when she needed to. And so Touko spilled it out, spilled everything to her shock. So that was what it was all about. Her suspicion was right.

---o---

"Touko, are you alright?" Yumi asked for the third time that day. Touko seemed different today. She looked so worried, so scared. That was the reason why she had them stayed at the Rose Mansion alone.

After being asked many times, Touko confessed something that shocked Yumi.

Sayako, Sachiko's mother, now knew about her feelings for Sachiko.

"But Onee-sama, she promised she wouldn't do anything that would hurt you or Sachiko-onee-sama. She just wanted to know what's going on. I'm sorry that I told her," Touko said as she cried with fear for her reaction.

She was really shocked. But surprisingly, aside from that, she was calm. She wasn't worried. She had this sense of peace at herself after Yuuki talked to her that night. Yes, she was still angry, and hurting. However, she wanted to try to move on, truly move on this time.

"Shh, Touko, you don't have to cry. I understand you, I really do," she said as she hugged Touko tight. What did it matter? It wouldn't be long before something happens. And probably, this was the good time to tell Touko about it. She had been worried how to break it to her. She would do it now.

* * *

A/N: Here are the things to ponder: What does Yumi thinking about the 'something' that will going to happen soon? What is Sayako's next step? :)

_---Arvendell---_

_18 March 2008_


	7. Freedom

A/N: My thanks to the following:

_Nathan5th – _one of your guess is correct and you'll find out now ;)

_Deatheather2493, E-Anil, Ayou, uwiechan, Strange – _I like Mommy Sayako ;) so I won't make her bad and yeah, I think she is a manipulator, too if given a chance ;)

_Spikesagitta – _ah well, I've warned you already about this chapter so hang in there ;)

_Momoiiey _– yes, I think this chapter is 'big' :)

_Nightmist – _the answer to your question is here already :)

_Clarec97 –_ sorry about that ;) and I'm having a break after this chapter so it's probably after 3-4 days before I update again. It's holiday and I'm going to read a lot of stuffs!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7. The Freedom

* * *

Sayako now understood, truly understood why her daughter was like a living dead, why she was slowly sinking into abyss.

"Sachiko, we need to talk," she said as she cornered Sachiko in her bedroom. Ever since she asked her about Yumi, Sachiko avoided being alone with her, preventing her from asking questions.

"Mother, I need to finish…" Sachiko started to seek an escape, but Sayako stopped her.

"For goodness sake, Sachiko. Stop trying to escape. We need to talk," Sayako said in exasperation.

"Mother, I'm not trying to escape, I really need to finish my report for…"

Once again, Sayako cut her.

"We will talk and there's nothing you can say to make me stop. I don't even care if you didn't manage to do that report of yours. This is more important than that," Sayako said firmly. She saw her daughter's eyes flashed in anger before it turned into a defeated one. "Good. Now I want to ask you questions, and answer me truthfully, Ogasawara Sachiko."

Sachiko straightened her already straight back. For her mother to call her in full name, then it must be something serious.

"Do you really want to marry Kashiwagi?"

Sachiko was taken aback by the question.

"O-of course, Mother. Isn't the date set already and only needs to be formally announced?"

"That doesn't answer my question, Sachiko. Do you really want to marry Kashiwagi?"

"Mother."

"The truth Sachiko. I want nothing less."

Sachiko looked away.

"No, I don't really want to," she said softly.

"I see. So why do you still want to marry him?"

"Mother! You didn't need to ask me that question, Mother. You know the reason why I'm going to marry him," Sachiko said, surprised, though she hid it perfectly.

"Do I really know?" Sayako shook her head. "I thought you want to marry him because you love him."

Sachiko was shocked. What was her mother talking about? Weren't they the ones who set her engagement to Suguru? And now, she was telling her that she thought she was in love with him.

"I love him before, Mother, but not anymore."

"Sachiko, Sachiko, if you don't really love him, then don't marry him. Why didn't you say something about it? Why didn't you tell us?"

"Mother! You and Father are the ones who want me to marry him."

This time, Sachiko didn't bother to hide her surprise.

"And you will do it despite you know that you won't be happy?"

When Sachiko kept quiet, Sayako continued, "Sachiko, do you really think that we want you to suffer? Do you think that we're that cruel, your Father and I? You should do what makes you happy. We're not forcing you on this marriage. If you don't want to marry him, then don't. I will tell your father, and I know he won't oppose. But if he did, I'll make sure that he won't anymore."

Sachiko couldn't say anything, too surprise with what was coming out of her mother's lips.

"If you're in love with Yumi, then be with her."

"Mother!"

"Do you really think that I don't know? Even without Touko-chan telling me, even if you cover yourself with a mask, I would still know, because I'm your mother, Ogasawara Sachiko. I'm the one who bore you, the one who carried you in my womb for 9 months, nurtured you, cared for you, and loved you. Do you really think I would let my only child suffer?"

Suddenly, tears stung Sayako's eyes, so worried was she for her daughter's sake.

Sachiko was frozen. Was this true or was she just having a dream? But no, it couldn't be possibly a dream. She was well-aware that she was awake. However, all of this, it was just too good to be true.

Had she got it all wrong?

---o---

Her talked with her mother gave Sachiko hope, a hope for her, a hope for her love to Yumi. But after all that had happened between the two of them, she didn't know how to approach Yumi. She couldn't possibly just come to Yumi and tell her that she loved her and that she was free. It wouldn't be easy. And so she planned, and planned for days and nights, but couldn't come up with any plan good enough for her. Why was she so scared?

And when she couldn't come up with any plan that was good enough for her, she sought help. She asked Touko's help, telling her everything, everything that had happened. She was hoping that Touko would be happy, happy for her that there was hope for her, and that probably, Yumi would forgive her. She hoped so. However, she wasn't prepared when Touko looked stricken after she told everything. She looked at Touko worriedly.

"Sachiko-onee-sama, why didn't you come to me sooner?" Touko asked worriedly.

"Why? Did something happen that I didn't know about?" She asked. Now she was really worried. Did something happen to Yumi?

Touko glanced at her watch, and then pulled Sachiko's hand and led her outside in a hurry that Sachiko almost tripped over in surprise.

"Touko-chan?"

"Let's talk later, Sachiko-onee-sama. We need someone who can drive, ah, perfect."

And soon, Sachiko was hanging on for dear life as Suguru drove the car like the fast driver that he was.

"Touko-chan, where are we going?"

"To the airport. We don't have much time," Touko said as she glanced again on her watch.

Despite feeling dizzy at the drive, Sachiko was immediately pulled by Touko towards the airport, almost in a run.

"Touko-chan, please stop! Now tell me, what are we doing here?" Sachiko asked as she tried to catch her breath.

"You don't understand, Sachiko-onee-sama. Onee-sama is leaving today, leaving with her family," Touko answered impatiently.

"Leaving?" Sachiko's heart skipped a beat. Yumi was leaving?

"Yes. Her family is leaving for the United States. They just waited for graduation and now leaving. If we don't hurry up, we might not catch them."

Touko haven't finished her sentence yet when Sachiko started to move in a hurry. She couldn't let Yumi leave without telling her the truth. She ouldan't.

However, Yumi nor her parents or Yuuki was nowhere to be found.

"No!"

Sachiko stopped her tracks in pain when she couldn't see any trace of the Fukuzawa household. She started to cry. She was too late. She really was stupid. She should have taken an action earlier.

"Touko, what are you doing here?"

Sachiko thought that her neck would broke as she turned sharply at the sound of that voice, the voice she knew so much, the voice she missed so much, the voice she loved so much. And there she was, looking at her with shock. She stared at her for what seemed eternity, before she snapped out of it as she realized that she didn't have much time. It was now or never.

"Yumi."

"Sachiko."

At Yumi's cold voice, Sachiko's courage almost faltered. But no. She couldn't do that, not at this moment.

"Yumi, I love you. Please don't leave," she said brokenly.

Yumi's eyes gone impossibly big as she stared at Sachiko with mouth agape.

"Yumi," Sachiko said tentatively, scared.

"Do you know what you're saying, Sachiko? Do you understand what you're saying right now?" Yumi asked, still couldn't contain her surprise. What the hell was going on? Had she heard Sachiko right?

"I was wrong, Yumi. Please forgive me," Sachiko said with a shaky voice. Had Yumi really forgotten about her feelings for her? Was she too late now?

Sachiko's hands started to tremble with fear. And when her apology met silence, she started to lower herself to kneel. She didn't mind if there were many people around, didn't mind if they recognized the heir of the Ogasawara doing such an unladylike act. All that matters was Yumi.

Yumi's eyes once again widened. Sachiko couldn't possibly go as low as that? But she was. As she realized that Sachiko was really going to kneel, she stopped her quickly. Holding her on the shoulders, she pulled her up.

"Don't stoop too low, Sachiko. You don't have to."

Sachiko was stricken. Yumi couldn't forgive her. Her world was shattered once again at the truth that she had destroyed everything, destroyed her love. Yumi was a hardened person now.

"Touko, please take her home now," Yumi commanded the equally shocked Touko. She handed the frozen Sachiko to her, then turned her back and walked away.

Both Sachiko and Touko stood frozen as they watched Yumi disappear among the crowd, but of different reasons. Sachiko's reason was the pain of Yumi not forgiving her, while Touko's was to see Sachiko almost stooping low had Yumi not stopped her. There was no doubt in Touko's mind now, Yumi was everything to Sachiko. She firmly believed that no one, no other reason, in this world that could make Sachiko do such thing except for Yumi and Yumi alone. She too, cried at the pain that the two most important persons in her life had felt, and the pain they were feeling right now. She saw it in her Onee-sama's eyes, too. But probably, Yumi was too hurt to forgive right now. She hoped someday, these two, someday…

---o---

Yumi couldn't stop the tears from flowing as she sat on her seat at the plane. She was glad that she was at the window seat so as not to draw much attention. And even if Yuuki noticed her crying, he kept his mouth shut.

The reason for Yumi's tears?

No one would ever know except her.

* * *

A/N: So, what can you say about this one? Don't curse me for what I'm doing now with Sachiko and for the cliffie :)

And, let's have a nice break! At least I'm hoping you will have after reading this chapter. Just be patient ;)

_---Arvendell---_

_19 March 2008_


	8. Intervention

A/N: _Clarec97__, Spikesagitta, __Ayou__, Nathan5th, __deatheater2493__, r..shyler, __uwiechan__, r, __reiko__, momoiiey, __kuma-bear, __rose1223__, nightmist, __.otaku_– thank you. I'm overwhelmed by your reactions (and scared of your threats :) Sorry about Sachiko. Since it was Yumi in the first chapters, I figured it has to be Sachiko in the next.

BTW, to _**r**_, to answer your question about me (on your review to my other fic), yes, I am, _kababayan._

And, this chapter is the transition before we reach the end.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8. The Intervention

* * *

As Sachiko lay in her bed, curled, just like the nights ever since that scene at the airport, she wondered why she hadn't dried herself yet. She had spent every night crying, and yet, tears still fell from her eyes. Sometimes she almost wished to cease from existing in this world. The pain was too much to bear, it was so unlike all the pains that she had experience before. The fact that she wasn't engaged with Suguru anymore didn't even cheer her up. What was the good of being free from him when she couldn't be with the one she wanted to be with?

Sachiko didn't know how she got home from the airport that day. Everything was blurred. Except some flashes of Touko and Suguru's face, she couldn't remember anything more. Not that she cared anyway.

However, one thing was clear in her mind and her heart. Yumi didn't only hate her. She couldn't forgive her also. Yumi wasn't the Yumi that she had met before. Yumi had changed. She changed her. Because of her foolishness and stupidity, she destroyed the one person she loved the most.

In her distress, Sachiko didn't notice her mother came in and sat in her bed. A flicker of surprise showed in her eyes when her mother gently stroked her hair.

"Sachiko, come here," Sayako commanded softly. Her heart was breaking at the sight of her daughter, her only child. She had been listening painfully all those nights that Sachiko would cry in her room, though at daytime she showed a strong façade. And she couldn't bear it anymore, not her child, not her beloved daughter.

Sachiko watched her mother's open arms. She couldn't remember when was the last time that her mother came to her like this. Perhaps when she was a child and was having nightmares.

Sachiko didn't take a long time to put herself inside her mother's loving arms. There, she cried, letting go of all her troubles, letting go of the exterior of a strong woman. She cried for some time, and was surprised to see her mother crying with her.

"Mother?"

"Sachiko, what happened?"

Sachiko didn't even have to wonder at the question. She instantly knew what the question was about.

Yumi.

"She's gone. She left already. And she can't forgive me."

Fresh tears started to fall again in her cheeks, but her mother wiped them tenderly. "Her family moved into the United States. I won't see her again," she said in between sobs.

"Now that's a silly thought. If you really want to see her, you could just go to the United States and I won't even try to stop you. But then, it's probably not a good idea."

Sachiko gently pulled herself away from her mother to stare at her.

"Maybe you should give Yumi-chan time to think."

"But, Mother, Yumi could…"

"Shh. Listen to what I'll say first. You two fell in love, probably at the wrong time, too young to handle your feelings, too young to make decisions, too naïve. Maybe it's better if the two of you should be away from each other now, to gather yourselves, to understand your feelings and the things that you want to do. Both of you have to be strong, because your love would surely be tested in the future, not that it wasn't tested now already. You have to be strong, Sachiko, for Yumi when she comes back. If the two of you really love each other, then someday, somehow, your paths will cross again. Your love will bring you together. I don't think Yumi-chan could easily forget her love for you, could easily forget you. But if that happened when you met again, you should be stronger, and accept it in your heart, and be happy for the one you love. That's the consequence of your previous decisions."

"I don't think I can take it if Yumi didn't, if Yumi is…" Sachiko couldn't even say it. It was too painful to even think about it.

"You have to, for the sake of the person you love. And Father and I will always be there for you."

However, in the heart of her hearts, Sayako dreaded that situation, dreaded what would happen to Sachiko if Yumi wasn't…no…she had to have hope, for her daughter. She would hope for her daughter. She would be her daughter's strength.

---o---

Few years later…

"You're thinking about her again…"

Sachiko turned to see her mother standing at the sliding door towards her bedroom's balcony. She was so deep in her thought that she didn't notice her mother coming in her room.

"Mother," she acknowledged, both of her presence and the truthfulness of the words that came out of her mother's lips.

"It's been years, Sachiko," Sayako continued.

"I've never stopped thinking about her, Mother," she answered, turning back to the darkness ahead. Once again, she couldn't sleep. Just like the other nights that she couldn't sleep, she was at her balcony, thinking about one person alone. She missed her so. She hadn't seen her for years.

'How are you? Are you doing fine? Do you still think about me just as I am to you? Or had you forgotten about me already?'

Yumi.

The thoughts brought a lump to Sachiko's throat. She felt like crying again, but she held herself.

"I thought as much," Sayako agreed quietly. She knew Sachiko, more so when Yumi-chan left her. It was so sad to think that if it hadn't happen, she would never become closer to her own daughter. "Why not try to visit her some time? Touko-chan knows where she is, right?"

Sachiko nodded. Certainly Touko knew Yumi's address in the US. But she didn't, and didn't have plans of asking Touko. Not yet. She was worried that if she knew, she would fly right to the US to see Yumi. What if Yumi rejected her again just like the last time? She wouldl probably die. She now understood what she had done to Yumi, when she refused her, refused her love for her foolish beliefs, for not trusting her parents, for not trusting Yumi. She could still remember Yumi's stricken face when she gave up on her before. And she could still clearly see Yumi's cold face the last time they had seen each other at the airport, when Yumi gave up on her and walked out of her life truly.

"I don't think it's wise to do so, Mother," Sachiko said quietly.

"How long are you going to wait like that, Sachiko? I know I told you before that the two of you probably needed some space, but that was a few years ago. I would have thought that you're taking steps by now. Go to the US. We have businesses abroad. You could visit there," Sayako suggested.

Sachiko turned to face her mother, thoughtful.

"I'll think about it, Mother. Thank you very much."

Sayako nodded. After a moment, she bid her daughter goodnight and walked back towards her own bedroom while thinking of a plan. This had been going on for so long. What was her daughter waiting for? She had been waiting for so long. How long was she going to wait for the right time? For the final step? Sachiko was doing it too slow. She was tired of watching her so lonely despite how hard she tried to hide it. She wanted her to be happy. She wanted to see her happy.

And she knew who the right person to talk to, and she was sure that she would agree to her. And they have a few months to prepare and to convince the other person. It was time to bring her back, to bring them back.

* * *

A/N: What will happen to the poignant meeting? Next chapter would be entitled, obviously, "The Meeting" ;)

_---Arvendell---_

_22 March 2008_


	9. Meeting

A/N: My thanks again to the following:

_Deatheater2493 – _kabayan, here's the answer to your question. About the heart wrenching scene, nope it isn't ;)

_Spikesagitta_ and _.otaku – _hope you won't threaten me again after this chapter ;)

_Clarec97 – _my holiday? Ah well…I spent most of the time reading stories that's why my eyes hurt a lot hehehe ;) About Sachiko, well, you'll just see…

_Nathan5th, momoiiey _and _rose1223 – _yup, it's time to reunite. No need to wait very long ;)

_KoSSa – _I don't know about the US thing either ;) but I could say that in my case, I know more about US than other countries (that's my reason) even if I didn't go into details here. But yeah, I think there are other places greater than US in some aspects such as Europe I guess, and Australia, coz I wanted to pursue my master's degree in either of that place

_Uwiechan_ and _reiko08 – _kabayans, relax ;)

_Syaoran Li Chow – _I don't know how love could stand time, but I guess there are cases that it does, there are cases that it doesn't ;)

Anyway, enough of that. Here's chapter 9.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9. The Meeting

* * *

Yumi's hand tightened on her brother's arm as they stepped inside the living room of the Matsudaira Mansion. She couldn't stop her heart from beating fast. She didn't know what to expect. It had been so long since the last time that she came into this place.

Yuuki must have felt her uneasiness because he patted her arms as he whispered, "Relax, relax. You have nothing to worry about. You're not the same person as before. Besides, I'll always be there to catch you," he added with a twist of his lips in a hint of a smile.

Yumi nodded, and then straightened her back. Yuuki was right. She had change. She didn't spent five years at the United States to mope around. She wasn't the clumsy, stammering Yumi anymore, thanks to her family's patience. She could still remember then, way back, just before she graduated high school. Yuuki strongly suggested to their parents that they would pursue college abroad, away from Japan. Mom and Dad were reluctant at first, but after taking a good look at her, they agreed. Luckily, there was a business opportunity for Dad at the US.

And now, she and Yuuki were back in Japan, just yesterday, and were currently at this place to attend Touko's college graduation party.

Ah, there she was, excitedly and gracefully moving her way to them. Touko had grown up into a beautiful woman, so very like _her_…no, stop thinking about _her_ even for just a minute, okay? Though it was hard not to think about the _person_. _Her_ memories hadn't left her mind, _her_ bleak face at the airport, _her_ beautiful smiling face. And when they decided to come home, she thought about _her_ every day and every night. How much more that she was here at Japan, and at this place, where the possibility of meeting _her_ again was so huge? But it was as Yuuki said. Relax, Yumi.

Later on, Yumi was having a nice chat with her friends, friends from high school. She was surprised to learn that Eriko had a child already, and Sei and Youko were together, and Shimako and Noriko were still the same though she could see that they were a lot closer than before, and Yoshino, she hadn't changed a bit, stubborn as usual though gentler this time. Rei must be happy. And Nana, she was here too, and her little sister's sister, and so on.

'But wait, where is _she_?'

Unconsciously, her eyes raked the crowd, but she couldn't see _her_.

'Is _she_ not around?'

---o---

She saw Yumi came in, saw her came with her brother. Yumi had changed. Gone was the girly look and was replaced by a sophisticated young woman. She had matured beautifully.

She wanted so much to come to her, to hold her, to tell her how much she missed her, to tell her how much she loved her, but she held herself. What if Yumi couldn't recognize her? She couldn't take that. Or if she did recognize her, what if she ignored her? Again, she couldn't take that.

So what was left for her to do? Hadn't she been planning about meeting Yumi ever since Touko told her that Yumi would come on her graduation party? However, now that Yumi was near, she didn't know how to approach her, scared of Yumi's would be reception to her.

How stupid. Didn't she wanted and waited for this day to come for a long time? So what was she waiting for?

But her feet couldn't seem to move. Was she frozen? Would she remain frozen here until once again, Yumi was gone from her life?

How long was she going to hesitate?

---o---

Yumi was left alone at the table as her friends decided to dance when the dancing began. She had refused everyone who asked her to dance. She didn't feel like dancing. And so she watched the others with amusement, particularly her little brother and sister. Now, that was odd. Little brother and little sister eh.

She could see Yuuki and Touko dancing, and by the way they look, even at the middle of a dance they were having an argument. What was it about these two? They were like cats and dogs. She could still remember when Touko visited and stayed at their place at the US for a few days two or three years ago. The two used to bicker then, mostly because of clash in personalities, Touko, the spirited and stubborn one, and the cool, level-headed Yuuki. And she thought they were just young then. However, looking at them now, nothing had changed.

The music changed, a slow love song. Some pairs went back to their tables, including Yuuki and Touko who were still arguing. Rei and Yoshino, Sei and Youko, and even a few pairs, stayed to dance at the romantic tune.

And then a woman walked at the middle of the dance floor, which caught everyone's attention because of her beauty. She was wearing a simple yet elegant white dress, which curved her perfect form lovingly. She was simply stunning.

She frowned when she realized that the woman was gazing at her intently, that she was moving towards her. Who was…she gasped.

Yumi's heart started hammering in her chest. She looked so familiar and yet she wasn't. She had matured beautifully, more beautiful than she used to. So breathtakingly beautiful. She was the woman she loved more than anything, more than anyone. And she was the very woman who broke her heart into a million pieces.

And then there she was, standing in front of her, smiling hesitantly yet alluringly.

"Hi, would you care to dance with me?"

Absentmindedly, Yumi reached for the woman's hand when she offered it. Silently, they headed to the dance floor and dance awkwardly. Both were nervous, both were with racing hearts.

For some time, they just dance there, no exchange of words, just enjoying the feel of each other. Eyes closed, they danced to the music, letting its sound and the feel of each other soaked their mind, body and soul. And when the song ended, the taller woman leaned and planted a brief yet soft kiss on Yumi's lips. And then she led her back to her seat, gave a slight bow, and left her frozen.

"Sachiko," Yumi whispered.

* * *

A/N: Only two chapters left ;)

_---Arvendell---_

_23 March 2008_


	10. Step

A/N: We shouldn't expect that they will be back in each other's arms just like that.

_Momoiiey, Spikesagitta, deatheater2493, rose1223, .otaku, rai, clarec97, Nathan5th, kuma-bear, r..shyler, uwiechan, Ayou_ – rushing, threats, encouragements, complaints, and thanks for Chapter 9, they were all welcomed and made me laugh/smile, really ;) Will I receive the same after this chapter? Guess I'll find out soon enough ;)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10. The Step

* * *

Even days after what happened at Touko's party, Yumi's heart still raced and her cheeks flushed at the memory. And she could still feel her lips throbbing, where Sachiko's soft lips landed. And she was restless since then.

She hadn't seen Sachiko after the party. In fact, she hadn't seen her after that dance. Touko said that Sachiko had to go home early because of business matters. Yes, Sachiko had now graduated college and working at their company.

She was, somehow at the corner of her heart, expecting that she and Sachiko would met again, would see each other again, probably talk. Though somehow, she was also scared, scared that Sachiko had really changed after she left her at the airport that time, when Sachiko told her that she loved her. However, she was too scared then, too scared to believe that it was true, that it wasn't just a game to hurt her more. But didn't Sachiko almost kneel then had she not stopped her? And at Touko's graduation party, Sachiko kissed her, no matter how brief it was, it was still a kiss in the lips and had sent her frozen. What was Sachiko thinking?

She had avoided hearing anything from Sachiko ever since she left Japan. Her friends must have understood, because they never once mentioned Sachiko's name. Even when Touko came for a visit, she was tactful enough to not to brought the subject up. Although now, she realized, instead of solving her problems then and now, she ran away. She ran away from Sachiko at the airport without really hearing her out. She ran away to the US without even talking to Sachiko, without closure to everything. However, she was too young then, Yumi defended to herself. She was too young then to understand other things except what she felt, what she wanted, and that was Sachiko she wanted then. And even now, she realized, it was still her that she wanted.

But now that she fairly believed that she had grown up emotionally, then probably it was the time to put closure to her relationship with Sachiko and really moved on, moved on with her life, no matter how painful it would be, because she fairly believed too, that Sachiko really have moved on no matter what she did at the party.

---o---

Yumi eyed the sleek silver car at their garage. Dad probably had a visitor, she thought as she entered their house, only to be frozen in place to see a familiar long flowing black hair and an elegant figure that turned at the sound of her footsteps. 'What is she doing here?' Her mind screamed.

"Ah, good, Yumi-chan is here. Yumi-chan, Mom and I are going to a friend's house. Please take care of our beautiful visitor."

Even when Dad and Mom had left already, Yumi still stood frozen, staring at Sachiko. What was going on? Mom and Dad were so at ease with Sachiko. Of course her parents weren't rude people, but it was just so surprising to see them acting as if they and Sachiko were really close.

"Yumi, are you alright? Should I come here some other time?" Sachiko asked, a bit worried.

"No, of course not. Please forgive my rudeness," Yumi apologized, chiding herself for acting silly.

---o---

Minutes had passed and yet, Sachiko and Yumi remained quiet, facing each other at the living room, sipping their tea, glancing at each other from time to time, then would look away whenever their eyes met. Yumi was worried that Sachiko could hear her heart beating so loud, which in fact, it was almost deafening her.

"Sachiko, to whom or to what do I owe this visit?" Yumi started, trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

"I have something to talk to you, Yumi, if you have time to listen," Sachiko said softly.

"Of course. I'm all ears."

"Thank you, Yumi."

Sachiko was silent for a moment, before she met her gazed squarely. Oh how Yumi missed those beautiful blue eyes.

"I didn't finish then, what I wanted to say, so I want to finish it now. I love you, love you so much, and have kept you in my heart all these years, even when I know that you hate me. I've been a fool before, so foolish to think that my decision then was the best for us, the best for you, and thinking the worse about my parents when all along, all they wanted was for me to be happy, to live my life as I want to. I'm so stupid to not to listen to you, Yumi. If I hadn't been so blind, so stubborn, so coward, then I could have saved us from a lot of trouble and pain."

Sachiko stopped, almost scared to continue when Yumi's face remained calm. She steeled herself as she continued.

"I'm so sorry, Yumi, I'm so sorry for hurting you. I'm so sorry for all the pain I've caused you when all you did was love me, care for me. I realized then, though it took me some time, that I couldn't ask for your forgiveness, I can only beg for it. And even with that, I don't expect that everything would be back to what it was before, because I know that I've destroyed everything, that I've destroyed you. But if ever you will forgive me, and love me again, I can promise you now that I won't hurt you again, for I believe that I'm stronger now, I know what I want now, and I know what I need to do."

Tears stung Sachiko's eyes when she got no reaction from Yumi. This was what she dreaded the most, of Yumi not forgiving her, of Yumi forgetting her, of losing Yumi's love. She blinked when a handkerchief was offered to her.

"Please give me some time to think, Sachiko," Yumi said, considering her words carefully. "It's not easy. Though I still love you, I don't know if I can trust you again, if I'll trust my love, my heart, to you again. I loved you before, and you broke my heart in return."

Sachiko cried harder, quietly, at the hurt in Yumi's voice, at the hurt in Yumi's face.

"Oh Yumi, I'm so sorry, I'm very, very sorry."

Later that night, and the days after, Yumi was deep in thought. She badly wanted to believe Sachiko, but she was scared at the same time. True, she wanted to be with Sachiko, and that her love for her didn't fade away but in fact, it only seemed to grow. But at the same time, she knew that her hesitance could mar their love if they would be together, and would probably destroy them together forever. If she wouldl be with Sachiko, she wanted it to be pure, no hesitance, no fear, just trust and love through and through.

"You're thinking about her again?"

Yumi jolted at the sound of her Mom's voice. She hadn't noticed her coming to her room.

"What do you mean, Mom?"

"Sachiko-chan. You're thinking about her."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement of fact. And Yumi couldn't lie to her Mom. How many times had she seen her like this, staring at nothing, mind in another world?

"You still love her, don't you?" Mom continued.

Yumi nodded slowly, before staring back outside through the window.

"But I'm scared, Mom. What if I get hurt again? I don't want to go through that pain again. And I don't want to hurt you, Dad and Yuuki again."

"Love is not without pain, Yumi-chan. It is part of loving and being loved. But what is important is how you learn and grew strong with each pain, and how you stood up to face life and move again. And no matter how painful it is, if your love for each other is strong, then everything would be just fine no matter what happens. It would always bring you together if you are meant to be."

"But I don't know if Sachiko truly loves me the way I do, Mom."

"So what if she loves you less than you do? Does that make you love her less?"

Yumi shook her head. Certainly not. She loved Sachiko so much. But what if…

"You know, when Dad and I came back from the States two years ago, do you know who our first visitor? It's Sachiko-chan."

Yumi's eyes widened. She didn't know that. Heart thumping, she faced Mom to make sure that she would hear everything.

"We were surprise then, and we almost didn't want to entertain her because she hurt you. However, looking at her, we realized that you weren't alone with your pain. And so we listened as she told us everything, and we understood, and couldn't feel any resentment to her anymore. She loved our Yumi-chan, loved her with all her heart, and did what she thought was best for her even if she hurt you in the process."

"She said that?"

"Yes, and more. You know, she always comes here from time to time, visiting us, asking about us, about you, how are you doing, are you safe, are you alright, how she missed you so much, and how scared she is, things like that. Someone would have thought that Dad and I had another daughter who just didn't live with us before, what with Sachiko-chan's frequent appearance in this house, even when she was so tired from a business trip, or from school. It didn't stop her from trying to get closer to us."

Suddenly, the cloud of doubt left Yumi's heart. It seemed to her now that Sachiko had been doing her part already. Now she had to do hers.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about this chapter. So tired of writing already. Does it make any sense to the story? I hope it does.

We will put closure to everything at the next chapter. Have a nice day! ;)

_---Arvendell---_

_24 March 2008_


	11. Epilogue

A/N: My thanks to you – _clarec97, deatheater2493, Spikesagitta, momoiiey, none, uwiechan, Nathan5th, Ayou, elfspirit7, kuma-bear, reiko08, Syaoran Li Chow, r..shyler, nightmist_ and the rest of you who reviewed this fanfic in one way or another since Chapter 1.

You know, I don't know if I'll call this as an epilogue or another chapter. Well, whatever (pout). Here it is ;)

**

* * *

**

Epilogue

* * *

"Wake up, sleepy head," Sachiko whispered to the ear of the sleeping person beside her. She smiled when the person groaned then snuggled closer to her.

"You could sleep some other time, my love. But for now, you have to wake up," she continued, and then blew gentle air to the snuggled person's ear who shivered at the act.

"All right then," the person groaned as she opened her eyes.

"Good morning, Yumi," Sachiko greeted with a happy smile. Yumi responded with an equally happy one as she leaned for a kiss.

"You better have some good reason for waking me up this early, Sachiko," Yumi complained, though the smile was still plastered on her lips.

"Let's take a bath together," Sachiko answered.

Yumi pouted.

"That's all?"

Sachiko frowned playfully.

"Don't you want to?"

"Says who?"

Yumi giggled as she got up from bed.

"What are you waiting for, come on then," Yumi said once she was on her feet.

Giggling and with arms on each other's waist, they headed to the bathroom. Once they were at the bathroom door, Sachiko let go of Yumi and with a graceful bow, she said, "After you, my lady."

Chuckling at Sachiko's act, Yumi went in the bathroom, and then stopped in her tracks with wide eyes. The floor was scattered with red rose petals, they were all over the place. The water at the tub was filled with rose petals, too. She closed her eyes and inhaled the fragrance of the flowers as she smiled happily.

"So, shall we take a bath together, my love?" Sachiko whispered in Yumi's ear that she shivered again.

Smiling, Yumi turned to face Sachiko and hugged her.

"Yes. Happy anniversary, Sachiko. And happy birthday, too."

They shared a short laughter before their lips met tenderly.

Later on, they were enjoying a bath together while playing with the petals, talking, being close with each other.

"Sachiko, when did you do all of this?" Yumi asked, looking around the bathroom. Her lips was plastered with smile and her eyes shining with happiness and contentment.

"For your information, miss sleepy head, I woke up early just to do this," Sachiko answered as she rubbed Yumi's knees.

"It's beautiful, Sachiko. Thank you for doing this."

"It's nothing, Yumi."

They were quiet for some time, before Yumi broke the silence.

"Sachiko, do you still remember what happened a year ago?"

Sachiko tightened her arms around Yumi.

"Yes. How couldn't I?" She whispered.

And then they were silent again as their memories travelled back one year ago.

_One year ago…_

_Sachiko could barely stand with exhaustion. She just came from a meeting, three meetings just today. She was dead tired. Add the fact that she hadn't been sleeping well lately because of worry. She hadn't heard any word from Yumi ever since she visited the Fukuzawa household. She dreaded the meaning of Yumi's silence._

_Eyes half-closed, she came in to her bedroom. All she wanted was to get some sleep. She wanted to just flop on her bed, unladylike it may be, but she couldn't sleep with her executive suit on. She was about to start undressing when she saw a single red rose at her bed. Frowning, she picked the flower, wondering who put it there. Her frown deepened when she noticed another stem of red rose at the foot of the bed. Someone must have dropped it. She bent to pick it up, but her eyes caught another stem of rose a few steps away from the one she was about to pick. And then there was another one. And another. The roses seemed to lead to the balcony. _

_Holding the rose from her bed, Sachiko decided to walk towards the balcony only to stop in her tracks. Her breathing literally stopped at the sight. She swayed a little. She must be really tired to be imagining things and seeing illusions. She blinked, once, and then twice, but the figure didn't vanish. Wide eyes and mouth agape, she stared at the person standing there who was looking at her with a beautiful smile on her face._

"_Yumi?"_

_Sachiko's heart started racing so fast and so loud that it was almost deafening. Yumi's presence here, in her room, could only mean one thing._

_She was forgiven. _

_Her love was back. The love of her life was back. _

_Trembling, she stared hard at Yumi, afraid that suddenly her love would vanish from thin air and she would find herself alone in the room again._

"_You look so tired. Have you had dinner?" Yumi asked worriedly. _

_Sachiko blinked once again, then shook her head. She stood there, frozen, as Yumi made her way towards her. And then Yumi held her hand. She closed her eyes at the familiar warmth, the warmth she missed the most. Like a mother to her little child, Yumi led her to the left side of the balcony where, Sachiko noticed for the first time, that a table was there, set for two and lighted by candles. Yumi sat her down, before sitting opposite her._

"_Let's have dinner, shall we? I thought I'll die with hunger waiting for you," Yumi said with a smile as she started to eat. However, when she saw that Sachiko was not moving but just gazing at her, she reached out and instead fed Sachiko. Like an obedient child, Sachiko opened her mouth. And so, the dinner was done with Yumi feeding the still shocked Sachiko._

"_How long are you going to stare at me like that, Sachiko? Sooner or later, I might melt down," Yumi teased softly._

_As if awoken from a dream, Sachiko shook her head, then quickly stood and went over Yumi and hugged her tight as she started to cry. Yumi hugged her back as she too, started to cry._

"_Oh Yumi, Yumi, Yumi," Sachiko kept on saying Yumi's name like a litany. _

_They cried for some time, letting go of their fears, their pain. When their tears subsided, Yumi pushed Sachiko away gently and cupped her cheek. _

"_Sachiko, would you start a life with me?"_

_New tears skipped Sachiko's eyes as she nodded. This was just too good to be true. It was more than she could hope for. _

"_I love you so much, Yumi," she said with all the emotion that she could feel in her heart._

_Yumi smiled. _

"_I love you, too, Sachiko. And happy birthday, my love."_

_Sachiko jolted. Yumi was right. It was her birthday, and she didn't even remember it._

"_I don't think you're too old to be that forgetful, Sachiko," Yumi teased. _

_Sachiko laughed and cried at the same time in response as she hugged Yumi once more. She didn't want to let Yumi go. She would never ever let her go. No more words were needed to convey what they felt. For the first time in many years, they understood each other's hearts and minds even with the absence of speech._

_And later on, they prepared for bed, which took quite a long time mostly because Sachiko couldn't take her eyes off Yumi. Once in bed, she hugged Yumi close to her heart as they slept. For the first time in many years, the two fell into a deep, worry-free sleep._

_And when the morning came, Sachiko was worried that it was just all a dream. However, as she glanced below, her eyes met locks of brown hair. _

_I wa's real! _

_Everything was real! _

_She smiled happily as she tightened her hold on Yumi, who woke up at the act. But Sachiko didn't mind, because Yumi looked at her with a beautiful smile._

"_Sachiko, this isn't just a dream, is it?" Yumi asked softly as she looked at Sachiko's face tenderly._

"_No, Yumi. We just woke up from the nightmare and were back to reality," Sachiko said softly._

_Later on, Sachiko found out that Yumi and her mother had planned everything. Her mother had known beforehand that Yumi had forgiven her already and yet she hadn't told her. Nonetheless, she didn't mind. Everything was fine now._

"Yumi, did you ever feel regret meeting me when our lives were in turmoil?" Sachiko asked as she rained kisses on Yumi's neck.

Yumi moaned as she said softly, "No, I did not really. I wanted to, but I just can't. All the trials that we've face made our love stronger, Sachiko."

Then she added with a smile, "Maybe you had me cursed so I can't forget you, had you?"

Sachiko just smiled as she tightened her arms around Yumi.

"I'm glad, Yumi. And thank you very much."

"Again? You don't have to say thank you to me all the time, Sachiko, because I know it already, and I know that you're aware that I'm thankful too, for everything."

"I just want to say it everyday, Yumi, to show you how much I appreciates everything, to let you know that I'll always be thankful that you never stopped loving me, for always being there for me," Sachiko said emotionally, her eyes misty.

Yumi turned around to face Sachiko.

"Blame it to my heart, Sachiko, because it just can't stop loving you," she said teasingly, softly, as she leaned and planted a soft kiss on Sachiko's lips.

"Yes, it's all thanks to your loving heart, Yumi."

_

* * *

_

---Wakas---

* * *

A/N: Wahh! It's done! I wanna cry! :) At the same time relieved that I can rest now! ;)

I'd like to ask a favor.

1) Please tell me what you think about this chapter and the whole story. I want to know because this is a pilot/test story. I have another one, longer than this and also happened after Sachiko's graduation (and many years after) and it's more serious compared to this. It's _my baby fanfic_. It's still a draft (but complete already) and needs to be polished (maybe after a month or so). But to give you an idea (that is if it will really give you an idea *grinning from ear to ear*), here's the tentative description.

"_Love, greed, anguish, joy, deception, confusion – how will it come to conclusion? Will love lead the way?"_ Of course, it's entitled _Love Will Lead You Back_.

Oh well, if it didn't make here in FFN, I could just share/send it to you who wants it ;)

2) And yeah, maybe you could teach me something. How do you say "thank you" and "the end" in your language? (No need for my _kababayan_ to do so ;)

_Maraming salamat_ (thank you very much) to all of you who reviewed and will review this story!

Have a nice day!

_---Arvendell---_

_28 March 2008_


End file.
